It Comes To An ENd
by Drusilla6
Summary: Every fans dream ending to this great series, relationships come full circle and everything ends happily... sort of.. Read to find out


No one noticed but people were coming into Sunnydale. No new big bad, no unfamiliar faces. These faces were used to Sunnydale. Had lived there and knew it well. These people were coming home.  
  
Starting with Drusilla. Very unlike herself she arrived with little commotion. Ok she killed the cab driver who drove her, but that's only one insignificant person. Usually it's a dozen. She went over to Spike's old crypt. Spike was there, he didn't even know why. Maybe he was drawn there. Maybe he knew Drusilla would be there, or she called him. Or maybe he just wanted to get out of the house and have some down time.  
  
"My William.." Spike whirled in surprise  
  
"Drusilla.."  
  
"I can hardly recognize you.. My dark knight has gone all away..."  
  
"I have a soul now, I'm good."  
  
Drusilla cackled, "No you're not my sweet. You could never be good. I know, I made you. You're a thing of evil. Not even a soul can change that." Drusilla ran her hand across Spikes cheek then scratched it sending droplets of blood dripping off his face. Spike watched as Drusilla licked the blood off her hand. "You already knew that..." Spike lowered his eyes to the ground and the small pool of blood at his feet.  
  
As Drusilla and Spike stared at his blood, another old face arrived. Oz was back. He drove to Buffy's house and didn't even bother knocking on the door. He could smell Willow, he knew she was there. He looked around at the Slayers in training in wonder. Oz wasn't sure what to make of them. He knocked on the door to Willows room.  
  
"Come in." She said. Oz walked inside and saw Willow and a brunette sitting on Willows bed. "Oz!" Willow jumped off the bed into his arms.  
  
"Hey Willow.." Oz hugged her back a little less enthusiastically. He was watching the nervous brunette.  
  
"I can't believe you're here. Why are you here?" Willow asked.  
  
"I thought I felt you calling me. Oh hey who's that?" he said nodding to the brunette.  
  
"It's Kennedy.. A slayer in training. Kennedy could you maybe leave? For like a little while?" Willow asked.  
  
"Why? Who's he?" Kennedy said standing up and crossing her arms.  
  
"I'm Oz, her boyfriend." "Ex! Ex-boyfriend!" Willow said confused. Kennedy flashed Willow a hurt look then ran out of the room.  
  
"Oz.." Willow said turning to face Oz. "Why did you say that?"  
  
"You missed me." oz stated.  
  
"I did.. But.. I like girls now. Not boys.. I like girls... don't I?" Willow looked at Oz.  
  
"I don't know." He said honestly. "You'd know best.. Right?" He asked as Willow pressed her lips against his. He put his arms around her waist as Willow closed the door and they fell onto her bed together.  
  
The next blast from the past to come was Angel. He found Buffy where she always was. In the grave yard patrolling. He followed her, just watching and thinking how beautiful she was. She started out of the graveyard and he followed from a safe distance wondering where she was going. She turned into an alley way and he followed but he was alone. Then suddenly he's kicked in the back and knocked over onto the ground. He turns over but there's a foot on his stomach. It's Buffy.  
  
"Is there a problem ma'am?" he asks with a grin.  
  
"Yeah there's a problem. I think this is a repeat because I remember doing this before." Buffy smiled a little and took her foot off Angel who stood up.  
  
"Me too." Angel agreed, "And it was just as fun as before."  
  
"Your idea of fun is getting kicked in the back and a face full of cement? Angel we sure need to get you out more." Buffy grinned as they walked out the alley.  
  
"I'm out, I'm here in Sunnydale aren't I?" He asked.  
  
"You are." Buffy nodded, "which begs the question, why?"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"That's the question."  
  
"To see you." Angel said stopping in front of Buffy.  
  
"To see me?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Yes. There's an echo going on."  
  
"Why?" "I missed seeing you. Talking to you.. Touching you.." Angel reached for Buffy's hand but she pulled away.  
  
"Touching.. and us.. Tends to lead to... well soulessness." Buffy said starting to walk.  
  
"Not a problem." Angel said quietly and Buffy froze then slowly turned around.  
  
"What do you mean not a problem?" She asked walking over to him.  
  
"Did a spell now not a problem."  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"For you."  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked looking up at him.  
  
"We doing the why thing again? I told you, I missed you." Angel reached for Buffys hand and this time she let him. Passion over took them and they kissed all the way to Angel's old mansion. It was exactly the same as Angel left it. No one knew but often Buffy would go there and think sometimes even sleep in Angel's old bed. It gave her comfort, like Angel always did. They went to Angel's bed to rewrite their first time together as it should have been.  
  
Cordelia woke up out of her coma and couldn't remember the last few years. All she remembered was Sunnydale and she drove there as fast as she could. She went to Xanders parents house who none too kindly told her he had moved. Cordy went to his apartment.  
  
"Xander!" She yelled as she walked inside his apartment.  
  
"Oh god that sounds like..Cordy.." Xander said as he walked out of his bedroom. "I forgot to lock the door again didn't I?"  
  
"Well yeah.. Smart thing to do on the hellmouth."  
  
"Wow not even here a minute and already with the insults. Must be a record." Xander replied then he noticed how pale she looked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't know.." Cordy said as she sat on his couch. "I just.. I don't remember much of anything.. I remember Graduation.. Then going to LA. I met Angel there.. at this like way big fancy party. So weird. Moved into an apartment.. which had a ghost.. Also weird. There was Doyle.. he kind of reminded me of you.. and that's it."  
  
"Cordy.. that's years ago.." Xander said worried.  
  
"That's not good is it? And what happened to all my hair?" Cordy whined running her fingers through her short hair.  
  
"I have no idea.. I'm thinking either evil hair demon.." Cordelia looked terrified. "Or barber.."  
  
"Xander!" Cordy smacked his shoulder. "That's not funny!"  
  
"Funny to me.. We should get you to a hospital."  
  
"No! They're all icky.. And I'd have to wear one of those little paper gown things.. So doesn't go with my complexion.. Hospitals smell funny too."  
  
"You can't remember three years of your life! You're sick!"  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"Still as stubborn as ever."  
  
"Still obnoxious as ever."  
  
"I don't even know why I'd come to you for help Xander Harris! I hate you!"  
  
"I hate you!" Xander yelled back as he leaned in and kissed her. Cordy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
As all this was going on Dawn disappeared.. Because well let's face it she's pointless, useless, obnoxious and no one likes her. And everyone went back to their season 2 relationships.. And she wasn't part of season 2.. So makes no sense that she's around.. So let's pretend that justifies the Dawn going poof. Ok now back to the parts of the story that make sense.  
  
Drusilla licked her lips and smiled as Spike. "I can see it in you.. just beneath the surface. You're still my brave knight. The one I choose to be with me for all eternity.. all those years ago. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes.." Spike whispered.  
  
"Do you still want it?" Drusilla stepped closer as Spike nodded. "To be reborn.." Drusilla's face changed from her human mask into it's vampire form. Spike tilted his head and Drusilla bit into his flesh and drank from him. When she had enough she used her sharpened talons to pierce the flesh on her wrist. She held it up to him and he drank with a passion wearing his own vampire face. Both with blood stained mouths reached for each other and Spikes mouth pressed against Drusilla's as fingers found cloth and tore it all apart as they passionately embraced.  
  
Willow pulled the cover off her head and snuggled up to Oz. "I forgot what this was like. You know you're the only guy I've ever.. Y'know.." Willow blushed and Oz kissed her cheek.  
  
"I know. Is that why you became..?" Oz left the question up in the air.  
  
"I don't know.. I just.. I thought that's what I was.. What I am." Willow looked at Oz.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Not so sure. I liked.. what we just did? It was good. Very good."  
  
"We could do it again." Oz said nearly making a smiling expression.  
  
"Oz!" Willow grinned. "Ok.." Willow kissed Oz and pulled the covers back over their heads.  
  
Buffy woke up with a start. What did she just do? Did she make a mistake? Angel.. she didn't need to worry. She was in his arms. He smiled down at her gently stroking her hair.  
  
"You're still here."  
  
"I'm still here." Angel agreed.  
  
"This is just how I wanted it to be. You're still physically here.. And you're still Angel right?" Buffy asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Forver now. I won't let the demon in me take over anymore. He can't now. The spell fixed it all." Angel said kissing Buffy's neck.  
  
"How? Who did it?" Buffy asked still curious. "Don't be a distraction."  
  
"You don't like my distractions?" Angel asked.  
  
"I like them too much.." Buffy replied kissing Angel's full lips.  
  
"I did it myself. I've been researching this stuff for awhile. And I did it.. And came here right away to see if it worked."  
  
"You mean you weren't sure?"  
  
"Buffy.. It worked be happy."  
  
"Happy.. I can try that. It'd be new for me." Buffy said with a half smile.  
  
"Me too, we'll figure it out together." Angel said softly kissing Buffy's lips. Cordelia and Xander were on the floor next to the couch their clothes spread out around the room, they now shared the couch cover.  
  
"Why didn't we ever do that before?" Cordelia wondered.  
  
"We are very stupid people."Xander said looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Totally." Cordelia said as she turned to face Xander.  
  
"I'm thinking you're fine." Xander said kissing Cordy.  
  
"I'm thinking we should do that again." Cordelia smiled.  
  
"Did I mention how glad I am that you came here?" Xander asked as Cordelia kissed him.  
  
Spike found spare clothes in the space underneath the crypt for him and Drusilla. She looked odd in a red t-shirt and jeans, he was so used to her being stuck in the past. He loved her long dark dresses.  
  
"Are you mine again my sweet?" Drusilla asked stroking the wound she had made earlier on his cheek  
  
"Always really have been. I just forgot." Spike said scooping Drusilla up in his arms.  
  
"And what now my William?" Drusilla asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I remembered and I'm back." He said crushing her mouth was his. He carried her all the way to the old factory. "Time to make things right. Ought to start at the beginning don't you think precious?" He set Drusilla down and looked around the semi burned down factory.  
  
"Oh yes. It's lovely. Home, sweet home." Drusilla clapped. She walked over to a corner and scooped up Miss Edith. "She knew you'd come back here. She told me she'd wait well I visited. Next time she gets to watch.." Drusilla smiled at Spike. "Can we dance?" Spike walked over to her and spun her around.  
  
"We'll dance on the Slayers grave... she turned me against you. She'll pay for that. No more mister soulful spike. Soul's gone again, I'm me again. And I have you again. Sunnydale will be yours pet. I'll see to that." Spike growled at Drusilla and then grabbed her close and kissed her deeply.  
  
Willow pulled the cover off her head for a second time. "Wow... I definitely like that a lot."  
  
"I did too. Think you want more of this?" Oz asked seriously. "Now? Again? Oz.." Willow grinned.  
  
"No that's not what I mean. I mean.. Do you want me?"  
  
"More then I ever knew. How did you know this would happen?"  
  
"I don't know. I just sensed you and I came..." Oz grabbed his boxers and put them on and then got out of bed and grabbed his pants from across the room. Willow sat up and watched him. He pulled something out of his pocket and came back over to the bed and knelt down. "Willow Rosenberg, will you marry me?" He flashed a diamond ring.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my god. Yes! I will Marry you Oz.." She threw her arms around him and then he put the ring on her finger and they kissed. "I can't believe this is all happening.."  
  
"You sure you want this?" Oz asked.  
  
"More then you know. We have so many plans! I have to tell Buffy! I love you Oz.."  
  
"I love you Willow." Oz Said hugging her again.  
  
Xander and Cordelia finished buttoning up their respective clothes. "This has been a really weird night." Cordelia said.  
  
"I've had weirder." Xander said.  
  
"You have? Do I know about them?"  
  
"Nope.." Xander said smiling.  
  
"You going to tell me?" She asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Xander!"  
  
"Cordelia." Xander grinned.  
  
"You're impossible!"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"Great now I can't even win fights against you anymore."  
  
"Hey.. I won sometimes." Xander protested.  
  
"You wish!" Cordelia retorted.  
  
"Maybe." Xander kissed Cordelia's neck then ran into the bedroom.  
  
"Xander!" Cordelia laughed as she followed him.  
  
Buffy cuddled up next to Angel who still had his arm around her. They didn't want to stop touching. "Why did you really come here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I forgot why I left. It seems so pointless now. After everything. I thought about what I wanted and it's you. It's always been you Buffy. Even before I met you, you're everything I ever wanted. I decided to be selfish. I want you and I'm not going to let you slip away again."  
  
"That is a really good answer." Buffy smiled and kissed him. "It feels like this is all a dream. I don't want to fall asleep because when I wake up you might not be here."  
  
"I'll be here." Angel reassured her.  
  
"How do you know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We're soul mates. Nothing will take me away from you." They kissed again.  
  
"Let's go home." Buffy said. And so they did. They got dressed and went to the Summers home. Which had over the years really become everyones home. Buffy took Angel's hand and walked in the door. Inside were all her friends. Willow.. With Oz? Looking estatic and Xander with.. Cordelia?  
  
"I'm engaged!" Willow said flashing her ring at Buffy and beaming at Oz.  
  
"To Oz?" Willow nodded. "I'm so happy for you!" Buffy hugged Willow then turned to Xander.  
  
"Cordy and I got back together." Xander smiled.  
  
"That is really weird.. but I'm happy for you too!" Buffy hugged Xander.  
  
"I see dead boy's back." Xander said looking at Angel. "It really has been a weird night hasn't it?"  
  
"I see some things don't change." Angel said looking at Xander.  
  
"You're wrong Xander..." Buffy clasped Angel's hand in her own. "It's just another Tuesday night in Sunnydale." 


End file.
